


A game character

by LilBooshie



Series: The Topples [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-, Slow Damage (Visual Novel), Togainu no Chi, sweet pool
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Fortnite References, Gen, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBooshie/pseuds/LilBooshie
Summary: This is the first new series of LilBooshie where the Characters of Nitro+Chiral have fun by playing some pranks
Series: The Topples [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184897





	A game character

**Author's Note:**

> So all the characters of Nitro+Chiral will not live in Japan,they will live in a city of Jeddah of Saudi Arabia where they will a lot of fun pulling pranks
> 
> Since I wasn't able to post the Slow Damage characters,I had decided to list it out in the notes so here are the characters:
> 
> Towa  
> Rei Izumi  
> Taku Murase  
> Madarame  
> Fujieda
> 
> So this is my first series so I hope you enjoy,all the pranks are inspired by a Youtube prankster Ben Phillips

In the Protags and friends' house in Jeddah,Saudi Arabia,an unexpected scene came in the mid-noon where the TV was on,the game was playing on screen,the bottles were everywhere,Konoe was unbelieved to see this mess happening from Rai

Konoe:"I really love Fortnite,but seeing the TV on playing it,bottles were everywhere and Rai was- Oh what's going on?"

Rai:*yelling madly to Leaks and Tetsuo*

Asato:"What's wrong with him?"

Konoe:"They're building a fort blocking the window"

Leaks:"Don't see the window!"

Asato:"He's blocking the windows!"

Konoe:"We have no chance seeing the beautiful scene of morning, but we need to stop it,Rai had lost his mind playing Fortnite like what is wrong with him,we need to stop it though"

Tokino:"I have a better idea,we threw away Rai's cigarettes and we threw his illegal things etc etc"

Konoe:"That's a great thing that this is the-"

*Rai screams loudly*

Konoe:"He's probably mad at Leaks and Tetsuo not building the fort for him"

Asato:"But he created this trap,it has real nails,it can kill every person in real life so we need to stop Rai playing Fortnite"

A few minutes later...

Rai:"Akira"

Akira:*walks*"Who's that?"

Rai:*drops down the trap*"Do not mess with my port-a-fort,that's a cat trap"

Akira:"Are you real?"

Rai:"Yes I'm real an-"

Akira:"But why do you have to make such traps for us?"

Rai:"Because you're not letting me play-"

Akira:"Ayee you need to stop it right now"

Akira goes upstairs to Rai for stopping him playing Fortnite 

Rai:"Hey why are you coming to me? Why are you coming to me? Why? Why?"

Akira:*catches Rai's throat*"Stop playing Fortnite Rai,most of the people get grounded because of playing Fortnite Rai!!"

Rai:"But I'm an adult,I can play that game anytime"

Akira:"Really?*thud*

Rai:"Argh!"

Akira:"You're gone right now"

Rai:"Yeah I'm gone right now"

*Akira leaves Rai's throat and walks away*

Rai:*sigh*

*Shui passes and pats Rai*

Rai:"Thank me today" 

In the next part...

Konoe:"I couldn't get any deal on any drinks of Saudi Arabia like this is..."

Tokino:"Don't forget the part where he bought a gun from one warehouse"*shoots*

Konoe:"Oh well that escalated quickly"

Half an hour later...

Rai:*screams out madly*

Konoe:"Why are you shouting? I'm trying to film an interview? You should-"

Rai:*continues yelling madly*

Konoe:"What happened to you right now?"

Rai:"Do you think that you'll handle my therapies?"

Konoe:"I don't know what does tha-"

Rai:"Where's the controller?!?"

Konoe:"Why do you want th-"

Rai:"Where's the controller?!?"

Konoe:"I do not know where's th-"

Rai:"Where's Leaks?

Konoe:"Why do you want him?"

Rai:"Cause I know he took my controller"

Konoe:"Go find him"

Rai:"Alright"

Rai goes in search of Leaks to get the controller 

Konoe:"I don't believe him very well that he's an idiot on being stupidest"

Asato:*looks at the window*"Look! Rai got the gun from Leaks"

*Rai triggers the gun*

Konoe:"What are you doing? Where did you get that gun from?"

Rai:"From Tetsuo"

Konoe:"Wait what are you doing? No,no,no!"

Konoe runs upstairs to catch Rai shooting someone,they go to the terrace to see him shooting someone

Konoe:"Whom are you shooting to?"

Rai:"The target"

Konoe:"No,no,no!"

*Rai shoots*

*random scream at the distance*

Asato:"Oh no,poor guy"

Rai:"And that's what I cal a Fortnite kill from 500 m"

Rai gives the gun to Konoe and goes inside the house,Konoe sees Leaks and Tetsuo suffering in pain

Rai:*yells inaudible*

Konoe:*sigh*

Rai:"...to rub my tail!! Get off from my fort or else I will suffocate your face with my tail!!!

Asato:"Oh no"*chuckles nervously*

Rai:*continues yelling inaudible*

Konoe:"We need to send him to the therapist"

Asato:*quiet laughter*

Rai:"Don't!! There's no therapy!!"*continues yelling inaudible*

Asato:"His shirt is there near the window"

Konoe:*chuckles*

In the next part...

Tokino:"I honestly couldn't think him that he needs a therapist"

Konoe:"He doesn't want to go to the therapist,we have a therapist in our home"

Asato:"Who? There's no therapist,he could end up with this drink"

20 minutes later...

Keisuke:"Ok this is a challenge: Rai vs Rei. Who will win out today?"

Aoba:"I'm sure that Rei will win probably"

Koujaku:"He's a pro playing the game"

Aoba:"Yeah"

Rei at the end beated Rai defeating his character and he won in the challenge,Rai got very mad at it losing the round and gave revenge to Rei carrying him to the swimming cheese

Akira:"Hey why are you doing this to him?"

Koujaku:"He can't swim Rai!"

Aoba:"Rei can't swim in the pool,he'll drown in the pool"

Rai:"I don't care"

Rei:"Put me down you-"

Aoba:"Rei can't swim in the pool,Rei can't swim!"

Koujaku:"Put him down!"

Aoba:"Rai stop it man!! There's no need for this!! Rei can't swim!! Rei can't swim in the pool!!"

*Rai throws Rei in the pool,water splashes*

Akira:"Rei can't swim!!"

Rai:*imitates Hulk sounds*

Akira:"Rei can't swim! He can't swim in the pool you idiot!!"

Rei:"Help!*splashes water*I'm drowning!"

Aoba:"Bro you just-"

Rai:"Aww forget you"

Akira:"Rai-"

*water splashes*

Akira:"Rai you're mad"

*Rai hops*

Aoba:"Rai!"

Rei:*raspy voice*"He won't *splashes water* listen to you"

Aoba:"We need a therapist for him"

Akira:"Yeah...Rai what are you doing?"

*Rai jumps into the pool*

Rai:*coughs*

Akira:"Rai,what are you doing?"

Rai:"I need my scarf!! I need my scarf! I'm drowning in the scorn!!" 

In the next part...

Konoe:"I need one actual solution to get rid of it is...to take away his things from Rai

10 minutes later...

Shui:"Where is he?"

Tetsuo:"I don't know,he would've gone out somewhere"

*Rai screams at the distance*

Leaks:"He's mad...again"

Shui,Tetsuo,Leaks ran out of the house to see where's Rai,they went out of the house and saw Konoe,Asato,Tokino,Akira and Aoba seeing Rai sitting on the rooftop near the chimney 

Aoba:"Heyyy!"

Rai:"Hurry up! I'm feeling sickkk"

Akira:"You can't vomit in the chimney!!"

Aoba:"Rai,Stop it!!"

Rai:"I'm feeling-"

Aoba:"Rai just calm down"

Rai:"I want my weapons back"

Aoba:"Fine!!"

Akira:"But come down from the rooftop and vomit in the bathroom"

Rai:"How will I come down?"

Konoe:"Did you forget climbing the roof?"

Rai:"No"

Konoe:"Then you're stuck"

Rai:"Oh no"

10 minutes later,Konoe and his friends meet a digital computer man Noiz who always works with his computer for the entire day

Konoe:"Hey Noiz!"

Noiz:"What's up kitty?"

Konoe:"Umm are you working on some models?"

Noiz:"Yes for my new game that I'm making"

Aoba:"Well that looks very cool,very realistic"

Konoe:"Umm can you turn Rai into a Fortnite character?"

Noiz:"Ummm sure"

Konoe:"How long it'll take?"

Noiz:"One hour I can say so?"

Konoe:"Ok we'll see your model after one hour"

Noiz:"Ok"

Konoe advised Noiz to turn Rai into a Fortnite character,he says that it will take one hour for him to create a model of Rai as a Fortnite character.

1 hour later,Konoe saw the model and he could not believe it to the readers reading this series

Konoe:"I don't know what to say but look at this,Rai now looks hot and he looks like the real life one"

Asato:"He has his same weapons,he looks really good"

Tokino:"Let's see what his reaction would be like if he sees himself as a Fortnite character"

10 miuntes later,they went back to their leaving the TV on playing Rai as a Fortnite character,when Rai arrived to the hall,he saw himself being in Fortnite,he remained silent seeing it as he did not do anything to it

All:"Surprise!!"

Konoe:"You're a Fortnite character!!"

Rai:"What is that?"

Konoe:"Its you,you're in Fortnite"

Rai:"Do I have everything including my weapons?"

Konoe:"Yes"

Rai:"My clothes look similar to mine and my eyepatch too?"

Konoe:"Everything is similar to yourself"

Rai:"Does it have everything to create our own character?"

Konoe:"Yes"

Rai:"Well I look beautiful by myself"

Asato:"Excuse me?"

Rai:"Move away!"

Konoe:"Rai,its just an epic game,you don't have to be mad at it"

Rai:"I'm not mad,I'm happy"

Konoe:"Does that mean you're stopping it?"

Rai:"Me playing Fortnite for 24 hours?"

Konoe:"Yes"

Rai:"Who created a model of myself in Fortnite?"

Konoe:"Noiz did it"

Rai:"Do you know what are my words for that?"

Konoe:"......"

Rai:"Beautiful,because I'm changed"

Konoe:*wheezes*

Rai had finally changed himself after he appeared in Fortnite,he will lead his normal times ever again in the next days,he will still play Fortnite but he won't play it everyday but now he is changed back to his normal self


End file.
